En una Noche todo cambia
by darknessprincess
Summary: La historia comienza al final del episodio 3x22 y transcurre durante esa noche. Está contada desde la 1ª persona de Stefan y la de Damon. Incluye un extra con toda la historia contada por Elena. Gracias.


**Como incluyo la 1ª persona de Damon y la de Stefan he puesto la de Stefan en normal y la de Damon en cursiva. :)**

**Espero que os guste. Al final se incluye la parte de Elena.**

**Capítulo 1**

Dejo a Matt en la orilla sin mirar siquiera si aún vive y me lanzo desesperadamente al agua con toda la velocidad de que soy capaz.

En el coche Elena no se mueve, parece que no respira. Rompo el cristal delantero y arranco el cinturón de seguridad enfurecido, arrastro su cuerpo inerte a la superficie conmigo "No, por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor" pienso mientras me acerco a la orilla y la tumbo delicadamente.

Su respiración es inexistente, la tumbo de lado para sacar el agua de sus pulmones y apoyando su espalda en el suelo le insuflo aire. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… masajeo rítmicamente su corazón mientras las lágrimas caen por mi cara mojada, insuflo aire otra vez, con esperanza. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… nada, vuelvo a insuflar aire, espero a oír algo, pero sólo el tenue sonido del débil corazón de Matt me llega. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… insuflo aire.

- ¡No puedes morirte! – le grito, pero ella ya no está aquí, ya no está conmigo… ha muerto.

Me siento a su lado destrozado, le tomo la mano entre las mías y la beso, las lágrimas caen por mi rostro sin control mientras el dolor es tan grande que ahora mismo podría estar quemándome vivo y no lo sentiría. Le he fallado, la he dejado morir, he dejado que se sacrificara por Matt, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le haría caso?

Matt. De pronto me acuerdo del cuerpo de Matt a mi lado con apenas un hilo de vida. Tengo que salvarlo, tengo que cumplir la última voluntad de Elena y mantenerlo con vida a toda costa. Dejo la inerte mano de Elena sobre su regazo y me acerco a Matt. Le insuflo aire también. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… tose y escupe agua, pero no despierta. Bien, al menos no ha muerto.

Lo cojo en brazos y lo llevo al coche dejándolo en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón abrochado. Bajo a por el cuerpo de Elena, no puedo dejarla allí, aunque Matt necesite un hospital con urgencia no puedo dejar a Elena sola en mitad de la noche, ella ya no está allí, pero aun así no puedo dejarla.

Dejo a Elena tumbada en el asiento trasero y apoyo sus manos delicadamente sobre su regazo. Su piel tiene un suave tono azulado, pero incluso en su muerte se sigue viendo hermosa. Mi Elena. Monto en el coche y me encamino al hospital. A mi lado Matt se revuelve en la inconsciencia. Al menos él tendrá una oportunidad.

_No puedo dejar que me mate, es increíblemente fuerte, pero he de presentarle batalla, he de luchar, tengo que volver a ver a Elena de nuevo. Le prometí que volveríamos a vernos…_

_Alaric empieza a sentirse mal delante de mí, hinca una rodilla._

- _¿Qué me pasa? – me pregunta – Ohg – cae sin fuerzas y lo agarro antes de que toque el suelo, me doy cuenta al instante de lo que está pasando. ¡ELENA! La vida de Alaric se va de mis impotentes manos sin que pueda remediarlo – No, no puedes estar muerto, no puedes estar muerto – grito – ¡No puedes estar muerta! – mi Elena, Elena no, ella no, no puede estar muerta, no puede haber muerto… Y el dolor me desgarra el corazón, me destroza por dentro llegando en un segundo a cada poro de mi piel, las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos mientras contemplo entre mis brazos el cuerpo inerte de Alaric sabiendo que en algún lugar el cuerpo de Elena yace igualmente sin vida._

_Mi teléfono móvil comienza a sonar e inmediatamente me levanto a buscarlo, es Stefan._

- _D..-_

- _¿Dónde está Elena? – le pregunto sin darle tiempo a hablar._

- _Damon – dice al otro lado._

- _Stefan, ¿dónde está Elena? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ella iba hacia ti! – le grito desesperado empezando a andar en medio de la noche. El silencio al otro lado de la línea se me hace eterno._

- _Ha muerto – responde Stefan finalmente._

- _¿Qué ha pasado, Stefan? – pregunto con incredulidad. No, no puede haber muerto, no, ELLA NO. ELENA NO._

- _El coche en el que iban… ella y Matt… ha caído por el puente Wickery… y no he podido… no he podido… salvarlos… a los dos – dice Stefan visiblemente afectado, el dolor en mi pecho se hace más intenso, cuando me doy cuenta de algo._

- _¿A los dos? – pregunto._

- _Llevo a Matt al hospital – contesta Stefan y mi ira se intensifica como la llama de fuego a la que echaran gasolina, fuego que me quema por dentro, que se mueve por mis venas remplazando a mi sangre._

- _ESTÁS MUERTO – digo y cuelgo, porque voy a matarlo. Voy a matarlo por no haber salvado a Elena, por haber dejado que ella muriera en lugar de otro, voy a matarlo y desmembrarlo con mis propias manos. Voy a convertirlo en polvo._

_Salgo a correr dejando el cuerpo de Alaric en aquel almacén, no me importa, sólo un segundo ocupa mi pensamiento, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que Elena ha muerto. No, Stefan no ha sido capaz de salvarla… y yo voy a matarlo._

_Corro y corro por el bosque a través de la noche, sin importarme que alguna rama me roce y me hiera, no siento nada, mi corazón ha muerto con Elena, mis lágrimas caen sin control, pero no necesito ver a dónde voy, sólo necesito verla, verla una vez más. Aún no puedo creerlo, no puede haber muerto, no puede ser verdad. Tengo que verla y así podré creerlo._

Hemos llegado al hospital con tiempo de salvar a Matt. En algún lugar de este edificio lo están terminando de reanimar y preocupándose por él. Yo estoy en el sótano, hundido como está mi alma, tan frío y desolado como la solitaria morgue.

Elena yace junto a mí, su cuerpo cambiando, transformándose… en vampiro. Y Damon viene hacia aquí con intención de matarme. Bien, no seré yo quien se lo impida. Merezco morir por lo que le he hecho a Elena. ¿Qué es peor? ¿La muerte? ¿Su transformación? Ni yo para mí mismo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

No soporto la idea de que Elena me odie, ¿qué pensará cuando despierte y vea que no ha muerto? ¿Cuándo vea en qué se ha convertido? Me odiará, lo sé. Hasta yo mismo me odio.

_Entro en el hospital como una estampida y veo a Meredith que se acerca hacia mí con cara de pena._

- _¿Dónde está? – le pregunto mientras miro a todos lados esperando ver su cuerpo en alguna camilla, la imagen se me clava en el alma - ¿Dónde está? – vuelvo a preguntarle más desesperado._

- _Elena no estaba bien… - empieza a decir intentando agarrarme._

- _¡Déjame! – le grito, no quiero herirla pero si se interpone la mataré sin reparos._

- _¡Escúchame! – me grita – Elena estaba muy mal cuando vino aquí la primera vez, tenía una contusión y le di sangre – dice y mi mente empieza a serenarse y poco a poco comienzo a comprender lo que trata de decirme._

- _¿Qué dices? ¿Qué has hecho? – le pregunto aún sin querer creerme que está diciendo lo que está diciendo._

- _Aún tenía sangre de vampiro en mi despacho, le di sangre. Tu sangre, Damon – me dice mirándome a los ojos y noto como si el aire se me escapara de los pulmones y alguien hubiera tirado de la alfombra bajo mis pies. Cierro los ojos, me relajo un segundo tratando de asimilar lo que Meredith me está contando. Elena no ha muerto: está en transición._

_Cuando abro los ojos Meredith está aún de pie frente a mí mirándome a los ojos, me toma del brazo y me pide que la siga. Yo obedezco en silencio pues ahora mismo estoy completamente en estado de shock, mi mente vuela a la velocidad de la luz tratando de procesar los acontecimientos de esta noche y cómo ha cambiado todo. Lo más importante: Elena no ha muerto. Porque por nada del mundo pienso dejar que no complete su transición, aunque tenga que ser yo mismo quien la obligue a beber sangre, no pienso perderla. No otra vez._

_Meredith me guía hasta el sótano y me deja frente a una solitaria puerta en la que leo Morgue._

**_Capítulo 2_**

- _Nadie vendrá, lo tengo controlado – me dice Meredith y dándose media vuelta me deja frente a la puerta. Respiro hondamente y paso y es entonces cuando la veo._

_Elena yace en una mesa tumbada y Stefan está junto a ella, con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. _

_En menos de un segundo por mi mente se cruzan mil y una formas de matarlo, de aniquilarlo._

_Seguro que me ha oído entrar, pero no se inmuta, no hace el más mínimo movimiento mientras me acerco para ponerme frente a él._

- _Aún quiero matarte – le digo, porque es verdad, quiero sacar su corazón de su pecho y aplastarlo entre mis dedos._

- _Lo sé – murmura sin levantar la cabeza, y no puedo más que sentir pena por él. Pero no voy a matarlo así, no cuando ni siquiera opone resistencia._

_En ese momento Elena da una profunda bocanada de aire y los dos nos miramos y en menos de una décima de segundo estamos cada uno a un lado de la mesa._

_Elena está desconcertada, parece que aún no nos haya visto, el pánico se refleja en sus ojos y recuerdo aquel momento, el momento en el que volví a la vida y cómo todas esas sensaciones eran abrumadoras._

- _Elena – susurra Stefan poniendo una mano sobre las suyas y yo quiero arrancarle la piel con que la toca._

- _No, no entiendo – niega ella con la cabeza y me mira a mí un nimio segundo, luego mira a Stefan esperando una respuesta – ¿Matt? – le pregunta temerosa. "¿A quién demonios le importa el quarterback ahora?" pienso yo._

- _Está bien – susurra Stefan tomándole la mano con más fuerza y yo doy un paso atrás, porque en ese mismo instante mi furia me posee de nuevo y sé que si me quedo mataré a Stefan. Así que salgo de la morgue y vuelvo a correr. Y corro hasta que siento que el edificio desaparece a mis espaldas y me hinco de rodillas en el suelo gritando mi rabia._

Elena y yo miramos a donde antes estaba Damon que ha desaparecido en silencio, en un segundo. Sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto acariciando su espalda con mi mano libre.

- ¿Soy un…? – pregunta ella sin terminar la frase mirándose una mano con incredulidad - ¿Cómo?

- Meredith te dio sangre de vampiro cuando viniste con la conmoción, ahora estás en transición, tienes que…-

- Beber sangre – me interrumpe susurrando mientras cierra los ojos. Puedo ver lo duro que es para ella.

- ¿Lo harás? – le pregunto asustado y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que eso sea lo que decida hacer, pero incapaz de pedirle que lo haga si eso no es lo que ella quiere. Ella se gira a mirarme - ¿Beberás sangre? – vuelvo a preguntarle.

- Quiero irme a casa – me responde con voz cansada y yo asiento y la ayudo a bajarse.

- Vayamos a mi casa, allí tenemos sangre – le digo en un nuevo intento de saber qué ha decidido ella me mira y asiente, no responde, pero yo albergo esperanzas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto cuando está frente a mí con los pies en el suelo, como requilibrándose a su peso, a su nueva forma de sentirlo.

- Es… diferente – me dice sin mirarme.

Y yo me armo de valor y la abrazo, porque es lo que he deseado hacer desde que ha despertado, porque es lo que deseo hacer a todas horas, sentirla en mis brazos, junto a mí, junto a mi pecho. Ella no me aparta, pero tampoco me devuelve el abrazo, apoyo la cabeza en su pelo y cierro los ojos. Quisiera decirle que lo siento, que siento haberla dejado morir. Pero no soy capaz.

- Quiero irme a casa – vuelve a insistir, yo me separo de ella, asiento y le tomo la mano para salir de allí.

Salimos del hospital por la puerta de mercancías, por la que tantas veces he entrado a robar sangre, y nos montamos en mi coche. Los asientos están aún mojados del viaje de antes pero ninguno dice nada. En silencio nos dirigimos a mi casa y yo me pregunto por primera vez dónde estará Damon.

_Estoy tumbado en el suelo en algún lugar del bosque._

_Soy un imbécil._

_Quizá debería irme, marcharme lejos. Al fin y al cabo es lo que dije que haría ¿no? Es lo que Stefan y yo acordamos._

_Stefan, recordar su nombre hace que salgan chispas por mis ojos, y los cierro agarrotando los puños con rabia._

_¿A quién quiero engañar? No seré capaz de irme. No seré capaz de apartarme de ella. Va a necesitarme. ¿Quién va a enseñarle a ser un vampiro? ¿A controlarse? ¿Stefan? El pensamiento hace que me ría con ganas como no pensé que volvería a hacerlo. Me río y me río a carcajadas en el suelo como un loco en mitad de la oscuridad. "Voy a emborracharme" pienso y me levanto aun riéndome._

_Empiezo a encaminarme a casa y un recuerdo atraviesa mi mente._

- _Le di sangre. Tu sangre, Damon – las palabras de Meredith me llegan ahora con claridad. Mi sangre… es por mí por quien ahora es un vampiro, mi sangre le ha salvado la vida, y no puedo evitar hincar una rodilla al suelo ante tal descubrimiento. _

_"¿Estaremos ahora unidos?""¿Sabrá ella que es mi sangre la que corre ahora también por sus venas?""¿Lo sentirá? ¿Qué pensará ella de eso?" los pensamientos se cruzan en mi cabeza desordenadamente, de uno en uno y todos a la vez. "¿Acaso importa?" me pregunto. "Ella eligió a Stefan, no te eligió a ti" me digo a mi mismo con mi sonrisa de medio lado. _

- _Siempre será Stefan – digo en voz alta – Siempre. Será. Stefan – lo repito cada palabra clavándose con amargor en mi boca._

_"Voy a emborracharme" vuelvo a pensar y empiezo a andar rumbo a casa._

Elena lleva callada desde que llegamos a casa.

Entró y se sentó frente al fuego y no se ha movido de la misma posición en dios sabe cuanto tiempo, estoy empezando a desesperarme a su lado. No sé qué hacer o qué decir salvo estar sentado a su lado contemplándola.

- Elena – susurro.

- No fue tu culpa, Stefan – responde con la mirada fija en el fuego y yo me relajo suspirando – Hiciste lo que te pedí y Matt se salvó. Tú no sabías que pasaría esto – me dice.

- ¿Preferirías haber muerto? – pregunto con miedo poniendo mi mano en la suya.

- No lo sé – dice mirándome – No – niega – no lo sé – suspira con frustración y vuelve la vista al fuego, pero al menos no me aparta la mano. – Yo había elegido morir, había decidido morir, esto era algo con lo que no contaba, algo que nunca quise, que nunca estuvo en mis planes.

_Stefan y Elena hablan junto al fuego cuando llego a casa, mi primera idea es pasar de largo hacia mi habitación, pero su conversación me atrae como la miel a las moscas y me acerco sigiloso._

- _¿Vas a completar la transición? – le pregunta Stefan ¿Es que tiene que preguntarlo? Me enerva su falta de decisión con ella._

- _¡Por supuesto que va a completarla! – grito sin poder evitarlo, interrumpiéndoles y haciéndoles girarse en mi dirección. Elena se levanta y me mira con ojos entrecerrados._

- _Si no lo hago, ¿usaras la compulsión conmigo? – me pregunta poniendo las manos en la cintura. "Woah, golpe bajo" pienso. Lo sabe. Lo sabe y está enfadada. Yo también entrecierro mis ojos mirándola. No me importa. Ya no importa._

- _Como sabes, Elena – respondo pausadamente acercándome a echarme un bourbon – Ahora – me sirvo un vaso y doy un pequeño sorbo - Ya no puedo hacer eso – le sonrío guiñándole un ojo y apuntándola con el vaso._

- _¿Vas a completar la transición? – pregunto de pronto gritando poniendo el vaso en la mesa con furia y salpicando bourbon al hacerlo._

- _Sí – me responde sin quitar los ojos de mí._

- _Bien – digo sin dejar de mirarla._

- _Bien – responde ella mirándome igualmente y de repente la situación se tensa. Y quiero abrazarla, quiero besarla… y creo que ella quiere que lo haga… y el ambiente se enrarece, y ya no quiero estar ahí, porque ella está con Stefan._

- _Si me disculpáis. No he ido tantas veces al instituto como Stefan, pero puedo ver perfectamente que no soy querido aquí – digo dándome la vuelta._

- _Damon – me llama Stefan acercándose a mí y tomándome del codo._

- _Nt, nt, Stefan – le niego haciendo sonar mi lengua contra mi paladar mientras agito un dedo en el aire – No tientes tu suerte, aún quiero matarte. No querrás que lo haga delante de Elena, ¿o si? – miro a su mano aún en mi codo y él la quita inmediatamente._

Damon se aleja escaleras arriba con una botella en la mano y un vaso en la otra sin volver la vista atrás ni un momento. No me engaña, finge que nada le importa pero yo sé que no es así. Si lo fuera no querría matarme.

Me giro hacia Elena que tiene la vista perdida en las escaleras. Ojalá supiera lo que está pensando. Sonrío al recordar que ha dicho que se transformaría, se quedará conmigo. No voy a perderla. Me acerco a abrazarla de nuevo y suspiro realmente aliviado.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunta ella sin moverse.

- Que vas a quedarte conmigo – le digo besando sus cabellos y ella se apoya en mí y por primera vez desde que ha vuelto me abraza.

- Ahora vuelvo – digo besando sus cabellos de nuevo.

Me acerco al sótano a por una bolsa de sangre. Al volver Elena se mantiene quieta en la misma posición, al verme llegar sus ojos se abren ante la visión de la sangre, con miedo, con excitación, pero, también puedo verlo, con hambre.

- No te preocupes – le digo dándole una caricia tranquilizadora en la mejilla y ella me arrebata la bolsa de las manos llevándosela a la boca fuera de control. Empieza a beber con ansias, con desesperación… y me asusto, me aterro, no sé qué hacer.

- Más – me pide, pero estoy congelado, en shock ante la imagen de Elena con la boca llena de sangre.

- Más – dice de nuevo pero no puedo moverme de donde estoy, no estaba preparado para esto, no, ella no puede ser como… ¿yo?

Elena se enfurece y me empuja apartándome. Su fuerza y su ataque de forma repentina impiden que reaccione y soy lanzado contra la pared con gran estruendo mientras una Elena con los ojos inyectados en sangre se pierde escaleras abajo.

Damon baja alertado por el ruido de mi golpe contra la pared. Cuando me ve aún en el suelo inmóvil sonríe y continúa bajando. Pero yo no puedo moverme, no puedo apartarme de donde estoy. No estaba preparado para esto, para ver a Elena así. Y ahora no sé que hacer.

**_Capítulo 3_**

_Cuando llego al sótano Elena tiene la cabeza metida en la nevera donde guardamos la sangre armando un verdadero estropicio._

- _Vaya, te estás poniendo perdida – me río junto a la puerta y ella se vuelve a rugirme furiosa. Me río más fuerte y me acerco a cogerla._

- _Basta – le digo mientras la agarro de la cintura, pero ella me ignora – he dicho ¡basta! – le grito apartándola y colocándola frente a mí a un brazo de distancia con mis manos en sus hombros. Ella intenta librarse de mis manos con fuerza, pero yo soy más fuerte. Le sonrío al darme cuenta y ella deja de luchar y se queda congelada en mi presencia. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se relajan y se limpia la boca con la manga de la camiseta. La mira._

- _Oh – exclama._

- _Eso es quedarse muy corto- me río yo y ella me mira enfadada._

- _Ya puedes soltarme – me dice._

- _¿Seguro? – le pregunto inclinando mi cabeza a un lado – Quisiera tener algo para comer mañana, si no te importa – le guiño un ojo._

- _Seguro – dice ella empujándome, pero he visto como la comisura de sus labios se levantaba en una leve, minúscula, sonrisa. "Ah, aún puedo hacerla reír" pienso y la suelto, porque aún con toda su fuerza no ha conseguido moverme ni un milímetro._

_Elena me da la espalda y se acerca a la pared, se deja caer sentándose al suelo y ocultando su cara entre las manos. Y ahí está de nuevo mi instinto de acercarme a consolarla, a estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la quiero y que estoy ahí por ella, para lo que necesite… siempre. Pero ella está con Stefan, así que retengo mi instinto y dibujo mi sonrisa cínica en mi cara._

- _Bienvenida al vampirismo – le digo cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y ella levanta la vista para mirarme enfadada. Bien, enfadada está mejor que hundida. Pero no me mira así mucho tiempo, da un suspiro y llevándose las manos a la cara comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Y ahí se desarma toda mi máscara. Mi fachada se derrumba, porque no soy capaz de verla sufrir._

- _Elena – susurro y la tengo entre mis brazos en un segundo, ella se aprieta a mi pecho y agarrándose a mi camisa comienza a llorar más fuerte. Yo le acaricio el cabello y susurro que todo estará bien._

- _Yo sólo quería una vida normal, yo quería ser normal, tener amigos normales, no merezco esto, no merezco que me pasen estas cosas – llora y me golpea levemente en el brazo fruto de su enfado y desesperación._

- _Lo sé, tranquila – la consuelo acariciándole la espalda._

- _Yo no quería ser un vampiro – llora y ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante no sé cuánto tiempo._

- _Yo tampoco – reconozco con voz grave y su llanto se corta de pronto y me mira a los ojos y yo me pierdo en ese marrón chocolate que me devora intensamente mientras las lágrimas le caen a ambos lados._

- _Yo nunca quise serlo, yo… - le acaricio la cara con mis manos mientras le hablo con el corazón - ojalá hubiera sido humano cuando yo… ojalá yo hubiera podido… -_

_En menos de un segundo estoy en pie y alejado de ella que me mira preguntándose porqué me he alejado._

- _Sí, ya puedes pasar Stefan. La crisis ya ha pasado – digo en voz alta sin apartar mis ojos de los de Elena y el entendimiento llega a ella, pero no logro adivinar lo que piensa._

_Un apenado Stefan atraviesa la puerta de la mazmorra y me mira a mí, luego mira las bolsas derramadas por el suelo y cierra los ojos respirando hondo un par de veces. "Ah, mi hermano y sus eternos problemas con la sangre" pienso y miro a Elena quien aprovecha que Stefan ha cerrado los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas y la sangre que le queda por la boca con las mangas de la camiseta. "¿Porqué hará eso?" me pregunto, e inmediatamente lo sé. Lo hace para no preocuparlo, para que no se sienta mal… para protegerlo. Porque ella lo ama y lo conoce. Y sabe que es frágil y delicado y cree que no puede con esto, que se hundirá si ve que ella sufre, porque sabe, como yo lo sé, que se siente terriblemente culpable por haberla dejado morir. Que no sería capaz de vivir con su odio._

_Y yo no puedo más que amarla aún más por eso._

_Stefan abre los ojos y la mira acercándose a ella con cuidado, como si ella fuera la frágil, cuando es todo lo contrario._

- _¿Estás bien? – le pregunta arrodillándose junto a ella y ella asiente y se abraza a él mirándome por encima de su hombro, sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Ahora sé que quiero matar a Stefan, pero también sé que no lo mataré, por ella no lo mataré. Y no porque no pueda vivir con su odio, sino porque eso le haría daño y yo preferiría morir mil veces antes que herirla. Agacho la vista y me marcho de allí._

Elena me abraza y yo cierro mis ojos ante su contacto. Es tan agradable, tan dulce, tan como era antes…

- Vamos arriba, tienes que descansar – le digo apartándome de ella y tendiéndole la mano. Ella está mirando hacia la puerta, sigo con mi mirada hacia donde apunta la suya y veo que Damon ya no está en la habitación. Una vez más me gustaría saber qué está pensando.

- Vamos – me dice tomándome la mano y mirándome.

El corazón comienza a latirme aceleradamente cuando nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar tiempos mejores, tiempos más hermosos, más sencillos. Recuerdo entonces la primera vez que la tuve en mi cuarto, en mi cama, la primera vez que hicimos el amor… recuerdo a Katherine y suelto una única carcajada antes de que Elena se vuelva a mí.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunta ella sonriendo a su vez.

- Estaba pensando en lo que dirá Katherine cuando sepa que eres un vampiro – sonrío y al oírme me doy cuenta de que lo que digo es un poco raro, quizá ella me malinterprete. Me preocupo y dejo de sonreír.

- Oh – suelta ella y vuelve a andar delante de mí hacia el cuarto. "Me ha malentendido" pienso.

_Ya sé por qué no me he emborrachado antes. Porque ni borracho me olvido de cómo me siento._

_"Yo le amo, Damon" recuerdo "Si tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido antes…"._

_¿Qué habría pasado si la hubiera retenido más aquella noche? No puedo pensar en eso, no soy de esas personas que piensan en haber actuado distinto a como actuaron. Los hechos son los que son y todo tiene un porqué._

_Pero ya desde aquella primera vez vi algo en ella, vi… una luz diferente. Aquella sonrisa valiente…_

_Ella ama a Stefan, y ha perdido tanto… no me perderá. La decisión había sido tomada por mí antes de que yo la tomara. No tengo opción. Nunca la he tenido. Ahora lo veo claro. Cuando ella me necesite yo estaré aquí. Como siempre._

_"Voy a bajar a por otra botella" pienso y me encamino sombrío hacia la puerta. Los veo subir de la mano hacia la habitación de Stefan. "Tal vez dos botellas" sonrío tristemente para mis adentros._

Entramos en mi habitación y la contemplo desde la puerta como pasea por ella acariciando las mesas, tocando los libros de mi estantería. Sin duda ella piensa lo mismo que yo, sin duda ella recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que estuvimos aquí juntos, cuando mis manos y mis labios recorrieron su suave piel… o quizá recuerda la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Cuando yo le dije que pensaba que también estaba enamorada de Damon. Y aquí está, a mi lado, conmigo.

Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ella ha perdido tanto. Me siento muy triste por ella, me siento tan culpable por todo esto. Tan desolado.

Una pregunta se clava en mi alma, una pregunta que no me ha dejado vivir tranquilo desde que fui consciente de ello. Una pregunta que necesito que me responda: ¿está enamorada de él?

Y ahora necesito saber qué ha escogido. La duda, la incertidumbre me corroe. Necesito saber que soy yo. Entonces pienso que Damon ya lo sabe, que por eso se aparta, por eso se ha ido, porque soy yo, porque es a mí a quien ella ha escogido. Me acerco tomando su cara entre mis manos y la miro a los ojos profundamente durante lago rato, ella apoya sus manos en mis brazos y sonríe.

- Soy yo – le digo susurrando - ¿verdad? Soy yo - Ella por un momento levanta las cejas preguntándome sin decirlo a qué me refiero. Yo acerco mi frente a la suya mientras le acaricio la cara con los pulgares.

- Te pregunto si es a mí a quien has escogido – susurro esta vez más bajo, porque aún tengo miedo de que todo esto no sea verdad, pero sé que ahora ella puede oírme.

Nos quedamos los dos así, inmóviles, sin hablar, ni movernos. Sintiendo nuestras respiraciones tan cerca, nuestros labios casi rozándose. Acaricio suavemente su pelo con mis dedos y cierro los ojos. Aspirando su esencia, memorizando ese momento en todo su ser, en todo su esplendor.

Soy ahora mismo tan feliz… yo sé que soy yo, sé que ama a Damon, pero también me ama a mí y es a mí a quien ella ha elegido, sonrío cerrando los ojos y noto como sus dedos acarician mi barbilla y mis labios. Los abro para mirar a la hermosa joven que tengo ante mí y ella está sonriendo también.

- Sí, Stefan – me dice, susurrando en ese mismo tono de voz, mientras asiente levemente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, mientras me roza el labio inferior.

Aquella palabra activa algo en mí que me hace flotar y volar alto, muy alto y tocar las estrellas con la punta de los dedos.

Cierro los ojos con el corazón a punto de estallar como fuegos artificiales. Hace unas horas quería morirme, pero ahora soy inmensamente feliz.

Y no puedo aguantarme más y la beso, la beso con toda la pasión que llevo dentro, con todo lo que durante tanto tiempo he retenido. Me dejo ir, me pierdo en su boca y mis manos recorren su espalda su cuello, su pelo.

– Elena, Elena – susurro entre sus labios.

Sentirla cerca de mí, besándola. ¿Puede acaso haber otro cielo?

**Capítulo 4**

Mis labios se mueven sobre los labios de Elena, sobre su barbilla, sobre su cuello. Mis manos acarician su pelo, se agarran a su nuca, se deslizan por su espalda.

Ella tiene las manos puestas en mis bíceps, me acaricia levemente, a veces lleva sus manos a mi cuello y me acaricia la nuca con suavidad.

Siento como mi lengua acaricia la suya pero algo me falta, algo no está como debiera, algo es diferente, es… distante. Abro mis ojos y veo que los de ella están cerrados. "Ojalá pudiera saber lo que piensa" me digo, pero me doy cuenta de que ahora puedo. Ahora, desde que se ha convertido en vampiro, sus pensamientos son un libro abierto para mí. "¿Me atreveré a leerlo?" pienso y sus ojos se aprietan más mientras la beso y comprendo que ella no está ahí.

Cierro mis ojos y busco en su mente, en sus pensamientos. Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no hago algo así. Mis habilidades como vampiro quedan muy reducidas en los tiempos en que sólo tomo sangre de animales, pero al pasarme últimamente a la dieta de cero positivo vuelvo a ser un vampiro en plenas facultades, un vampiro de más de ciento cincuenta años ante la mente de una recién nacida, ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Me detengo por este pensamiento y me avergüenzo un poco ante mi intento de intromisión, pero al recordar su inexperiencia comprendo que ella ni siquiera lo notará, jamás lo sabrá… y prosigo adentrándome en su mente para saber en qué piensa y lo más preocupante: ¿por qué no está conmigo?

Las imágenes comienzan a formarse en mi mente e intensifico el beso para intensificar el contacto y descubrir qué piensa. Elena está recordando algo, recordando una noche, aún son nublosos sus pensamientos en mi mente y me esfuerzo por concentrarme en ellos. Y en el mismo instante en que todo se vuelve claro y nítido como el cristal me arrepiento de haber entrado en su mente. Porque no es en mí en quien está pensando, porque no soy yo quien está en su cabeza, porque yo la beso, mis labios contra los suyos, mi lengua en su lengua, mis manos en su pelo… pero ella piensa en Damon. En Damon, besándola. En ella besando a Damon. Eso es lo que piensa. Las imágenes se clavan en mi mente, el dolor es tan fuerte que es apenas soportable y rompo el contacto con su mente. Me aparto de su boca y pego su frente contra la mía. Mi vida es como una montaña rusa, primero abajo, luego arriba, ahora al infierno…

- Stefan – susurra ella.

- Elena – susurro yo inmóvil sin poder abrir los ojos sin poder mirarla, ella me toma de la barbilla.

- Stefan – repite – yo… - se calla y abro los ojos para mirarla. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es que sabe que he entrado en su mente? ¿Qué he visto que recordaba besar a Damon?

- Vamos a la cama – sonríe dulcemente tomando mi mano.

Y yo me dejo llevar por ella hasta mi cama como oveja a la que llevaran al matadero, en silencio y aterrado. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella me ha elegido pero no está conmigo. ¿Puedo yo vivir con eso? ¿Puedo soportar que piense en otro mientras me besa? ¿Quiero yo eso para ella? Tengo miedo a sus respuestas, pero tengo que hablar con ella. He debido hablar claro con ella tantas veces y nunca lo he hecho… pero de hoy no pasará, hoy es la noche. Hoy será todo o nada, hoy hablaremos y descubriremos nuestras almas… y será lo que deba ser.

La giro hacia mí y la atraigo contra mi pecho depositando un suave beso en su frente para armarme de valor.

- Lo sé – le digo sin soltar mi abrazo.

- ¿Qué sabes? – pregunta ella inmóvil. ¿Qué le digo? "¿Sé que pensabas en mi hermano mientras te besaba?" No, eso sería demasiado cruel.

- Yo también lo he sentido – digo – mientras nos besábamos – explico mientras ella no se mueve de mi pecho – Sé que no estabas conmigo – termino de decir y nos quedamos en silencio y en la misma posición durante minutos que parecen horas.

- Yo estoy contigo – susurra ella contra mi pecho. "Ah, tan verdad y al mismo tiempo tan mentira… "pienso yo. Quiero saber, quiero que ella se dé cuenta. Quizá ella misma no sabe lo que siente, y yo quiero ayudarla, porque la amo y por primera vez en mi vida no quiero ser egoísta con ella. Porque ya le he quitado la vida, no quiero quitarle nada más.

La tomo de las manos y me siento con ella a los pies de la cama mientras le acaricio el reverso de ambas manos con mis pulgares. Yo la miro a los ojos, ella mira a nuestras manos unidas.

- Elena, ¿porqué estás conmigo? – le pregunto dulcemente.

- Yo… estoy contigo, Stefan. Yo te quiero – responde mirándome.

- Eso lo sé. Pero a veces eso no es suficiente, Elena – sonrío tristemente - ¿Porqué estás conmigo? - Vuelvo a preguntarle sonriendo para darle coraje, para alentarla a hablar con libertad.

- Es… es como debe ser – responde mirando nuestras manos unidas – Nosotros… tú eres bueno, y me quieres, y me cuidas… me siento a gusto contigo – responde – Yo… te debo mucho – "Ahora me debes menos" pienso yo.

- ¿Estás conmigo porque estás siendo leal? – pregunto dolido pero intentando que mi dolor no se vea.

- ¡No! – grita ella nerviosa, pero sus ojos me dicen que no está segura de esa negativa.

- Elena… cuando nos besábamos… he visto lo que pensabas – suelto y respiro hondo, ella me mira horrorizada y me suelta las manos para taparse la cara avergonzada negando con la cabeza.

- Elena – susurro poniendo una mano en su brazo.

- Yo… eso pasó tan sólo una vez, es sólo… que lo he recordado, se ha colado en mi cabeza y… no he podido evitarlo– trata de explicarme.

- Elena, yo no quiero tu lealtad, no quiero tu gratitud – le digo tomando sus manos de nuevo- Bueno, si las quiero, pero eso es sólo porque yo quiero todo de ti. Te quiero junto a mí en cuerpo y alma, Elena. Y sobre todo quiero sentir esa pasión que has recordado – digo con un nudo en la garganta y ella me mira con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos… Lo sé en ese instante, en ese segundo en que la miro y sus pupilas se dilantan: Ella ya no puede dármela. Ya no soy el objeto de su deseo. Nuestros ojos se comunican en silencio diciendo lo que con las palabras no podemos decir, ella ve que yo sé que me quiere, pero ve que también sé que todo ha cambiado, que no podemos estar juntos, que nada volverá a ser como antes y lo comprendo, lo asumo y asiento con tristeza.

Elena me abraza y llora. Mis lágrimas caen también por mis mejillas pero no hago ningún sonido, no quiero que ella me oiga llorar.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Stefan? – me pregunta y yo la abrazo más fuerte y mi corazón se encoge de dolor, porque sé que es lo que debe hacer.

- Haz lo que te diga tu corazón, Elena – le digo y le acaricio la espalda sabiendo que la he perdido para siempre.

- ¿Pero cómo podría hacerte eso a ti? – me pregunta separándose y mirándome a los ojos, yo tomo su cara entre mis manos.

- ¿Cómo podrías hacértelo a ti misma? ¿Cómo podría yo dejarte hacerlo? – sonrío – Yo quiero que seas feliz, Elena. Y yo ya no puedo hacerte feliz, tampoco me harías feliz a mí, con el tiempo lo habríamos sabido – sonrío de nuevo con tristeza.

Ella me abraza de nuevo más tranquila. Es tan triste pero a la vez tan liberador. En cierta forma me siento… bien. Como si mi alma flotara libre. Es extrañamente agradable.

- Vete, Elena – susurro pero ella niega con la cabeza apretada contra mi pecho, sonrío de nuevo y le beso los cabellos, absorviendo su aroma, sintiendo que los beso por última vez.

- Vete, Elena. Ve a buscar tu felicidad, vete con Damon – le digo y se levanta bruscamente para mirarme a los ojos con lágrimas aún en los suyos.

_Estoy en mi cuarto sentado en la más negra oscuridad. Sólo las tenues llamas del fuego casi consumido de la chimenea dan un poco de luz a la estancia._

_Paseo mis dedos por el borde de mi vaso casi acabado, doy un sorbo y mi puerta se abre._

_En silencio e inmóvil compruebo que es Elena quien con pasos temblorosos se adentra poco a poco en la habitación. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿A qué ha venido? ¿A pedirme que no mate a Stefan mientras duermen? No tenía por qué hacerlo. No pensaba acercarme a verles dormir juntos, abrazados y felices. No soy tan masoquista. Y estoy ya bastante borracho…_

- _Creo que te equivocas de habitación – digo molesto, oculto entre las sombras, ella se detiene y mira en dirección de mi voz pero aún no puede verme._

- _Damon… me he equivocado ya tantas veces… que créeme, ahora sé que no lo estoy haciendo- susurra._

**Capítulo 5**

Elena se ha marchado y yo me echo hacia atrás en la gran cama. Todo está en un gran silencio. Quizá si no hubiésemos hablado ahora no estaría aquí tumbado tan solo.

Pero qué hubiera sido peor, ¿tenerla a mi lado sabiendo que no es donde quiere estar o no tenerla en absoluto? Viendo que ahora me siento mucho mejor me doy cuenta de que habría sido peor lo primero.

Sonrío tristemente a mis pensamientos. Se acabó, es todo… ya no hay un nosotros, nunca más habrá un nosotros.

Me levanto lentamente y me acerco a mi diario aún abierto en mi mesa. Junto a él, el cuadro de plata que contiene un retrato de Elena y yo, juntos en el instituto. Sonrío acariciando el rostro de Elena y sé que he hecho lo mejor. Recuerdo su sonrisa cuando, tras darme un dulce beso, ha decidido ir en busca de Damon. Se podía ver el brillo en sus ojos… Sí, he hecho lo mejor para todos. Saco la foto y la doblo para guardarla en mi cartera. Escribo una nota a ambos, la encontrarán tarde o temprano.

Bajo y salgo por la puerta trasera al bosque, lo mejor será que me aleje, que me vaya lejos y les deje solos. No quiero interponerme, no quiero estropearles lo que pueda surgir entre ellos. Con el tiempo, cuando todo se asiente, volveré. Entonces volveremos a vernos, tenemos toda la eternidad ante nosotros. Ellos se merecen su momento. Es lo que Damon habría hecho por mí, ahora yo lo hago por él. Se lo debo. Damon se merece ser feliz. Elena le hará feliz.

Giro mi vista hacia la casa una última vez y sonrío. Sí, me siento bien, me siento liberado… Sin duda, he hecho lo correcto.

_"¿Se puede saber qué significa eso?" me pregunto. La miro desde las sombras sin que aún pueda verme, ella no se ha movido de donde estaba. Está en pie en medio de la habitación con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y mirando hacia el fondo._

_Doy un salto y me planto frente a ella en un segundo y la miro de arriba abajo cuestionándola con los ojos. "¿Qué hace aquí?" me pregunto. Llevo la camisa abierta y veo que sus ojos se fijan en mi pecho, y me recorre con la mirada hasta llegar a mis ojos. Para entonces mis labios se han entreabierto y mi respiración se ha entrecortado igual que la suya. Tengo que parar esto o la tomaré entre mis brazos y la haré mía en el mismo suelo de mi cuarto._

- _¿Vienes a realizar alguna clase de experimento de los tuyos? – le pregunto torciendo mi sonrisa para intentar hacerla enfadar._

- _¿Estás borracho? – me pregunta enarcando una ceja._

- _No tanto… - respondo acercándome más a ella insinuante y divertido._

_Pero su reacción no es la que yo me esperaba, no se enfada sino que se lleva las manos a la cara y comienza a negar y a llorar y medio reír nerviosa. Me desconcierta y pongo una mano en su brazo._

- _¿Estás bien, Elena? – le pregunto empezando a preocuparme por si su transformación ha afectado en algún modo a su cordura._

- _Tengo que hablar contigo… ¡y tú estás borracho! – dice sin mirarme, negando entre la risa y el llanto y con las manos aún en su cara._

- _Déjalo Elena, vete con Stefan. Ya me dirás lo que sea por la mañana – digo retirando mi mano de su brazo y ella se gira hacia mí furiosa, atravesándome con la mirada y en un segundo me cruza la cara. _

_"Wow, debo de estar más borracho de lo que creo pues ni lo he visto venir" pienso mientras giro mi cabeza de nuevo a mirarla para recuperarme con dignidad de semejante bofetada y me toco donde aún noto su impacto._

- _¡Me has mentido! – me grita e intenta volver a cruzarme la cara pero esta vez retengo su mano y soy yo el que la atraviesa con la mirada._

- _¿Cómo has podido? – me pregunta llorando golpeándome en el pecho con su mano libre. Me da dos golpes llorando y mirando mi pecho, mientras yo la miro impasible con los ojos abiertos. Pero no aparta la mano, la deja ahí durante un momento y me acaricia, deslizando sus dedos entre mis pectorales y dejando la mano en mi abdomen levanta la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Miro su mano y luego la miro a ella enfadado. Ella me sigue mirando a los ojos y yo no sé qué está haciendo, no sé a qué ha venido y necesito de todo mi autocontrol para apartar sus manos y no besarla con toda la pasión que llevo dentro._

- _Estoy furiosa contigo – me dice sin apartar sus ojos de los míos._

- _Bien, Elena, lo capto. No sé qué quieres pero es tarde, estoy cansado. Ya hablaremos en otro momento. Si me disculpas… - digo haciendo una leve reverencia y me giro para irme a la cama._

- _No – dice ella y antes de acabar la palabra la tengo delante de mí. Ella se queda un segundo como en shock al darse cuenta de con cuánta velocidad puede moverse ahora y da un paso atrás para no desequilibrarse, yo sonrío con ternura al ver su expresión desconcertada mirándose las manos y mirando al suelo. _

- _¿Por qué me mentiste? – me pregunta a bocajarro cuando se ha recuperado- ¿Por qué ahora descubro que nos conocimos aquella noche? La noche en que murieron mis padres… - me dice mirándome directamente y yo doy un gran suspiro._

- _ ¿Y ya qué más da, Elena? – pregunto cansado._

- _¿Qué más da? – pregunta ella enarcando una ceja._

- _Sí, ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué estás tratando de remover? Déjalo estar Elena, vete a descansar. Buenas noches – intento volver a andar hacia la cama apartándola con cuidado._

- _Siempre es todo así contigo, Damon. ¡Eres tan frustrante! – me grita a mis espaldas, yo me enfado y me vuelvo hacia ella y me quedo a un palmo de su cuerpo._

- _¿Qué quieres de mí, Elena? ¿Qué más quieres? – pregunto – No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy más que bien como puedes ver– sonrío con ironía apartándome y señalándome - No voy a hacer ninguna locura, puedes irte a descansar tranquila. Stefan te debe estar esperando – le digo señalando hacia la puerta._

- _¿Por qué me mentiste? – vuelve a preguntar y cierro los ojos en desesperación. Ella se acerca a mí. - ¿Por qué me mentiste? – insiste. "Es agotadora", pienso._

- _Que Dios me ayude Elena, si no sales por esa puerta ahora mismo te sacaré yo a la fuerza – la amenazo furioso yo ahora – Stefan. Te. Está. Esperando. – le recalco cada palabra._

- _Stefan no me está esperando – dice ella como si tal cosa - ¿Por qué me mentiste?_

_¿Cómo que Stefan no la está esperando? ¿Qué quiere decir? El alcohol no me deja pensar con claridad y no sé si he oído lo que he oído._

- _¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – pregunto entrecerrando mis ojos, ella respira hondo cierra los ojos un momento y vuelve a mirarme._

- _¿Por qué me mentiste? – vuelve a preguntar._

_Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos cediendo ni un milímetro, enfadados, orgullosos._

- _No me refería a eso – digo – Te preguntaba por qué no te está esperando Stefan – repito con calma._

- _No quieras cambiarme de tema, te estoy preguntando por qué me mentiste, porqué me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo – me dice, ella es cabezota, pero yo lo soy aún más._

- _¿Por qué no te está esperando Stefan? – pregunto con mi media sonrisa inclinando mi cabeza a un lado._

- _¿Por qué me mentiste? – pregunta ella obstinada poniendo los brazos en jarra._

- _Puedo estar así toda la noche, Elena – digo - ¿Por qué no te está esperando Stefan?_

- _Yo toda la eternidad – me sonríe y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho - ¿Por qué me mentiste, Damon? – insiste._

_Y yo ya estoy más que desesperado, porque una pequeña luz de esperanza empieza a iluminar mi oscuro corazón. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿A qué ha venido? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? La miro durante largo rato tratando de adivinar por mí mismo la respuesta a mis preguntas y la rabia me consume cuando la tomo de los brazos y la acerco hacia mí._

- _¿Por qué no te está esperando Stefan, Elena? – le pregunto agitándola enfurecido._

- _¡Porque sabe que quiero estar contigo! – me grita y yo al oírla la suelto de repente anonadado._

- _¿Qué? – pregunto, pero mi voz no se oye casi, es apenas un susurro, pues todo el aire se me ha ido de los pulmones y mi sangre se ha congelado en mis venas al oír lo que ella me ha dicho._

- _Sí, contigo estúpido cabezota – me dice y yo abro mi boca para protestar pero la cierro al momento porque por primera vez en mi vida creo que estoy sin palabras – Y he venido aquí a hablar contigo, a decírtelo, pero descubro que estás… borracho. Y como siempre diciendo tonterías. Y me he puesto furiosa, porque estoy muy enfadada contigo – sigue hablando casi sin respirar como si de pronto le hubieran dado cuerda y empezara a soltar todo lo que llevara dentro- estoy furiosa por haberme mentido, porque todo este tiempo tú ya me conocías y sabías quién era yo y has estado fingiendo conmigo. Estoy enfadada por apartarme de ti, por manipular mi mente y no darme ninguna opción… pero lo que más me enfada es que creyeras que no me mereces. Que como siempre ocultes todo lo bueno en ti, que no me dejes ver todo lo que haces por mí, que me hayas tenido siempre engañada. ¡Por eso estoy furiosa! - grita y respira hondamente recuperándose de todo lo que me acaba de decir casi sin respirar. Yo estoy atónito, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué decir…_

- _Damon, di algo – me impera, pero yo no puedo más que mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

- _Damon – me dice acercándose a mí más aún y una pequeña lágrima se escapa de mi ojo derecho y yo la maldigo por caer por mi mejilla sin control delante de Elena. Ella la recoge con su mano y me acaricia suavemente la mejilla, cierro los ojos a su contacto._

- _¿Tan difícil es creer que te quiero? – me pregunta, y mis ojos se abren ante la sorpresa y mis pupilas se dilatan por sus palabras._

_Estoy congelado contemplándola, ella me sonríe, yo creo que también la estoy sonriendo, no estoy seguro ahora mismo es como si hubiera salido de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera dentro de algún sueño… "No, no puede ser un sueño, esto no puede ser mentira, no puede ser una mentira" me digo, y decidido tomo su cara entre mis manos para perderme en sus ojos, acercarme y besarla en los labios._

**_Capítulo 6_**

_"No es mentira, no es un sueño, está pasando…" pienso mientras la beso y no sé si mis lágrimas están cayendo por mis mejillas pero la verdad es que a quien carajo le importa._

_Elena pasa sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras yo recorro sus sedosos cabellos con mis manos acercándola más hacia mí._

_Me acaricia los hombros echando hacia atrás mi camisa y yo echo atrás mis hombros para ayudarla y me encuentro desnudo de cintura para arriba._

_Se separa un poco de mí y puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos igual que ahora mismo debe estar ardiendo en los míos. Es tan hermosa… y es mía, sólo mía. _

_Sonrío y la tomo con fuerza sabiendo que ahora puedo hacerlo con tranquilidad y la tumbo en la cama debajo de mí, ella deja escapar una risa divertida que me contagia._

_La beso sobre la ropa y voy bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen para volver a subir hasta su boca arrastrando conmigo su camiseta, ella levanta los brazos y la paso sobre su cabeza, ahora ella también está desnuda de cintura para arriba, y me abrazo a ella para sentirla, piel con piel, los dos gemimos ante la placentera sensación. Sus manos recorren mi espalda, mis brazos y mi cuello mientras no dejo de besarla en la boca, en el cuello, en el pecho._

_Me acerco a uno de sus pechos y lo saboreo lentamente con mi boca jugando con él con mi lengua mientras acaricio el otro con mis dedos haciendo que Elena curve su espalda hacia mí gritando mi nombre entre suspiros. Sonrío en su pecho y continúo bajando por su estómago besando, lamiendo y chupando por cada resquicio de piel por la que paso._

_Llego al pantalón y lo abro sonriendo para bajarlo poco a poco con mi boca, miro a Elena y la veo mirándome con la respiración entre cortada. Vuelvo a por su ropa interior y la bajo igualmente a mordiscos. _

_Ahora Elena está desnuda en mi cama y la visión casi me nubla la vista, me quedo unos segundos apoyado en mis brazos contemplándola hasta que ella me toma por el cuello y me echa sobre ella abrazándome con sus piernas y besándome mientras se roza contra mí. Siento que llevo demasiada ropa, necesito sentirla completamente, estar con ella sólo con nuestros cuerpos rozándose y amándose._

_Me levanto para quítame los pantalones y las pupilas de Elena se dilatan al contemplarme desnudo, sonrío inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado y ella me sonríe traviesa y sensualmente. Se acerca a mí gateando a través de la cama y me recorre con besos mientras estoy ahí arrodillado con los ojos cerrados para experimentar completamente la sensación. Sus labios suben por mis caderas, me muerde sensualmente, sigue subiendo hacia mi abdomen, a la vez que sus manos me acarician a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. "Ahh" exclamo y digo su nombre entre susurros._

_Me besa los pectorales mientras acaricia mis bíceps con las uñas, y sube lentamente por mi cuello besando, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo a cada paso._

_Finalmente llega a mí y sus ojos están a la altura de los míos, mirándome intensamente, su respiración acelerada como la mía, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Acaricio una de ellas y ella cierra los ojos y me besa la palma de la mano con la que la acaricio._

- _Te amo, Elena - susurro, ella sonríe._

- _Te amo, Damon – me dice ella poniendo una mano en mi pecho, ahí donde está mi corazón._

_Y oírla es como activar un resorte. La beso con pasión desenfrenada obligándola a caer poco a poco sobre la cama soportando mi peso. Apoyo mi cuerpo sobre mis codos y poco a poco, con dulzura, voy entrando dentro de ella. La sensación es indescriptible, no tengo palabras para todo lo que siento, la miro a los ojos y veo que para ella es igual, lo noto._

_Elena aprieta sus piernas contra mí en señal inequívoca de que me quiere sentir más profundamente, y yo obedezco, porque ¿quien soy yo para negarle nada?_

_Y los dos nos movemos al ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, nuestros corazones se acompasan. Sintiendo ampliamente nuestros cuerpos, nuestro sudor se entremezcla mientras rodamos por la cama sintiendo por fin esta unión que va más allá de nuestros cuerpos. Y noto como mi clímax está cerca, la miro a los ojos e intensifico mis movimientos, oírla gemir, respirar en mi boca, hace que me vuelva loco._

- _Te quiero - susurro en su oído mientras ella grita mi nombre y los dos somos transportados al mismo cielo._

_Pasan varias horas en las que nos quedamos abrazados, los rayos de sol parece que tenuemente empiecen a salir, entonces recuerdo algo. Me quito mi anillo y se lo pongo a Elena en su dedo pulgar._

- _¿Qué haces? – me pregunta mirando su mano._

- _Hasta que encuentres uno, este es tuyo – le dijo y beso sus nudillos._

- _No puedo aceptarlo – me dice intentando quitárselo._

- _Yo no pienso dejarte que no lo aceptes – le digo serio tomando su mano entre las mias._

- _Damon – sonríe negando con la cabeza, y se recuesta sobre mi pecho._

_Elena yace sobre mí y yo acaricio suave espalda mientras miro al techo extasiado en mi inmensa felicidad. Noto como se incorpora sobre mi pecho y la miro sonriendo. Tiene las manos cruzadas sobre mí y su barbilla apoyada en ellas._

- _Al final no contestaste a mi pregunta – me dice y le sonrío y me acerco a besarla en la frente mientras una risa sorda se escapa de mi garganta._

- _No es que me hayas dejado hablar – contesto echándome hacia atrás de nuevo. Ella se acerca echa más arriba y se coloca a mi lado, me giro para contemplarla mejor._

- _Ahora puedes – me dice._

- _¿El qué? – pregunto recorriendo con mis dedos la desnuda piel de su muslo._

- _Damon… - me regaña y yo sonrío._

- _¿Qué quieres que te diga, Elena? – me molesto un poco - ¿Qué porqué no te dije nunca que ya nos conocíamos? No sé porque lo hice, lo cierto es que cuando supe que Stefan andaba detrás de ti, fue una sensación muy extraña. Yo sabes que por aquel entonces sólo quería que Stefan sufriera y quería encontrar… - me callo por un momento._

- _A Katherine – termina ella con tranquilidad y yo la miro con dudas._

- _Damon, yo sé que amabas a Katherine, no me importa. Y sé que todo en tu vida lo has hecho siempre por amor – me dice posando una mano en mi pecho, junto a mi corazón._

- _Si te borré la memoria fue porque no quise que estuvieras aquí, no quise que tuvieras nada que ver con mi mundo. Te vi tan hermosa, tan valiente, tan coqueta – sonrío y ella me sonríe de vuelta – pensé que eras demasiado dulce como para acercarte a mí. Por eso quise que encontraras lo que buscabas, la felicidad que merecías… y me aparté de tu lado – digo._

- _Qué tonto no saber que mi felicidad estaba precisamente ahí, a tu lado – dice y se acurruca en mi regazo, yo la aprieto más contra mi pecho y le beso los cabellos respirando su aroma y sonrío._

- _No debiste borrarme la memoria – me dice._

- _Lo sé, lo siento – confieso ella se vuelve y se incorpora para mirarme a los ojos._

- _Pero ya te tengo calado – me dice._

- _¿Ah sí? – pregunto yo travieso._

- _Sí, ya te lo dije, quieres aparentar que no sientes nada, que nada ni nadie te importa, pero en el fondo tu corazón es de oro, darías la vida por alguien a quien quieres, eres noble, eres valiente, eres dulce, eres tierno – acallo su boca con mis besos y me giro para ponerme sobre ella._

- _¿Soy todo eso? – pregunto con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara ella asiente y comienza a deslizar sus manos sobre mi pecho._

- _Y cabezota, y atrevido, y divertido, peligroso… y muy muy sexy – sonríe traviesa mordiéndose el labio mientras acaricia mi desnuda espalda. Cuando llega a mi trasero doy un gemido y vuelvo a besarla._

- _También pensé que debías ser un dios del sexo… - gime en mi boca – me alegra ver que no me he equivocado._

- _Tú tampoco estás mal, mi querida Elena – sonrío mientras le muerdo el labio inferior, para volver a perderme en su boca y en su cuerpo._

**_EPILOGO_**

_Han pasado varios años desde aquella noche, décadas… Todo no ha sido felicidad y tranquilidad en nuestras vidas, pero juntos hemos sobrellevado los retos a los que nos hemos enfrentado y hemos salido fortalecidos de ellos. _

_Aun así los dos sabemos que nos falta algo, no todo está perfecto. Todo este tiempo ha habido alguien a quien los dos hemos echado de menos._

_Elena y yo caminamos de la mano dándonos fuerzas, mi pulgar acariciándola suavemente._

_Divisamos la conocida silueta de espaldas a nosotros en lo alto del monte, junto al panteón de la familia Salvatore. Donde dijo que estaría._

_Nos oye y se gira, nos quedamos inmóviles durante unos momentos en silencio contemplándonos, mi mano aún en la de Elena. Él nos mira, mira nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonríe._

- _Hermano, cuánto tiempo – dice sonriendo y yo suelto la mano de Elena para recorrer en dos zancadas la distancia que nos separa igual que él hace y nos fundimos en un abrazo ante la emocionada mirada de Elena._

**_FIN_**

**ELENA**

Estoy en el coche, Stefan acaba de dejarme, acaba de llevarse a Matt.

Noto que ya no queda mucho, no me queda tiempo… habría podido hacer tantas cosas…

Con mi último pensamiento me acuerdo de ellos "Stefan, Damon… os quiero…".

Todo se vuelve negro… es…

"Hace frío… mucho frío… no… no hace frío… yo estoy fría… un momento… ¿quién soy yo?" "Concéntrate" pienso… empiezo a recordar… "Sí… soy Elena Gilbert, tengo 17 años… vivo en Mystic Falls, mis padres…. ¡Damon! ¿Qué hace Damon en mis recuerdos? ¿Que me parezco a alguien? Sí, ya sé… me parezco a Katherine, soy igual que ella… soy una réplica… oigo algo… algo lejano…"

"No sé si estoy despierta o dormida… tengo sed… es una sensación muy rara… me quema la garganta… mi cuerpo me pesa… ¿Porqué vuelvo a recordar a Damon? "Un amor que te consuma…" justo como él… que me consume cuando estoy a su lado…

Stefan, mi dulce Stefan… recuerdo a Stefan… mi amor… ¿verdad? "Te quiero Elena" "no puedo ser egoísta contigo" "No te merezco… mi hermano sí…" Damon… oh Damon… ¿Por qué nunca he sabido esto?

Un momento… ¡estoy recordando! ¡Recuerdo cosas que me han obligado a olvidar! ¿Soy un vampiro?

El susto hace que me despierte de golpe con una gran bocanada de aire, es como si hubiera estado sin respirar mil años.

Estoy medio mareada y tengo mucha sed, muchísima sed.

- Elena – susurra Stefan poniendo su mano sobre las mías.

- No entiendo – niego porque no sé que está pasando, Damon también está aquí pero no puedo mirarle después de todo lo que he recordado, no sé cómo ahora soy un vampiro si yo quise - ¿Matt? – pregunto al recordar porqué creo que había muerto.

- Está bien – susurra Stefan y noto como Damon se va, porque siento el aire que desplaza al irse. Siento una enorme tristeza y rabia, quiero saber qué ha pasado.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Stefan, creo que se me nota en la cara.

- ¿Soy un? – pregunto con miedo, me miro… nada ha cambiado en mí - ¿Cómo?

- Meredith te dio sangre de vampiro cuando viniste con la conmoción, ahora estás en transición, tienes que…-

- Beber sangre – no le dejo acabar, porque sé lo que me va a decir… tengo que transicionar.

- ¿Lo harás? – me pregunta creo que con miedo - ¿Beberás sangre? – Ya sé a qué se refiere, no tenía que aclarármelo.

- Quiero irme a casa – le pido pues empiezo a encontrarme mal.

- Vayamos a mi casa, allí tenemos sangre – insiste, no ve que no tengo ganas de hablar de ello ahora. Me levanto de la mesa y es extraño como se mueve mi cuerpo ahora, casi de manera imperceptible todo ha cambiado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunta… quizá es que parezco rara.

- Es… diferente – respondo, pues no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo.

Entonces Stefan me abraza y yo no me encuentro muy bien, nada cómoda ahora mismo, no puedo reaccionar, estoy abrumada.

- Quiero irme a casa – insisto, y por fin nos vamos, vamos a su casa en silencio. Ninguno habla, pero yo pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, pienso en nosotros y pienso en Damon. ¿Dónde está? Tengo tanto que aclarar con él…

No puedo hablar con Stefan. Aún no puedo.

Llevamos un buen rato en la mansión de los Salvatore y por fin he recuperado el calor. Stefan está sentado junto a mí, tengo que tranquilizarlo. Lo conozco y sé que ahora mismo se ha de estar martirizando.

- Elena – me susurra, y siento el miedo en su voz.

- No fue tu culpa, Stefan – le digo sin mirarle, no puedo mirarle ahora – Hiciste lo que te pedí y Matt se salvó. Tú no sabías que pasaría esto – y es verdad, Stefan siempre ha respetado mis decisiones, siempre...

- ¿Preferirías haber muerto? – me pregunta tocando mi mano.

- No lo sé – es cierto – No – niego pues no creo que esté segura de querer morir, soy tan joven – no lo sé – digo, porque ¿qué edad se supone que tengo ahora? – Yo había elegido morir, había decidido morir, esto era algo con lo que no contaba, algo que nunca quise, que nunca estuvo en mis planes. – "algo de lo que no he podido huir" pienso.

- ¿Vas a completar la transición? – me pregunta Stefan, mi dulce Stefan no quiere perderme…

- ¡Por supuesto que va a completarla! – oímos el grito de Damon y nos volvemos a él sorprendidos, entonces yo me enfurezco, me enfurezco porque se ha ido de mi lado cuando lo estoy necesitando tanto.

- Si no lo hago, ¿usaras la compulsión conmigo? – pregunto con tono de enfado, porque quiero que sepa que sé que me ha engañado.

- Como sabes, Elena – me responde sirviéndose un vaso – ahora - Ya no puedo hacer eso – afirma con su sonrisa y su arrogancia de siempre.

- ¿Vas a completar la transición? – grita haciendo que me asuste levemente.

- Sí – respondo, pues en ese mismo momento lo he decidido.

- Bien – dice mirándome intensamente y me captura con su mirada.

- Bien – digo yo pues me he quedado sin palabras, sin nada que decir, no puedo más que perderme en esos ojos azules que me miran y yo los miro y no sé si le odio o le amo y quiero besarle y también quiero partirle la cara.

- Si me disculpáis. No he ido tantas veces al instituto como Stefan, pero puedo ver perfectamente que no soy querido aquí – dice Damon y me hace reaccionar.

- Damon – Stefan lo llama, ¿para qué?

- Nt, nt, Stefan – amenaza Damon, lo veo en sus temibles ojos azules – No tientes tu suerte, aún quiero matarte. No querrás que lo haga delante de Elena, ¿o si? – quiere matarle, quiere matarle ¿por mí? ¿Por lo que ha pasado?

Damon se aleja y yo no puedo dejar de contemplarle mientras me abandona de nuevo.

Stefan me abraza otra vez suspirando, ¿qué le pasa?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Que vas a quedarte conmigo – dice dándome un beso en el pelo, y yo correspondo apoyándome en él, es cierto, voy a hacerlo, es lo mejor.

- Ahora vuelvo – dice y se marcha.

No me muevo de donde estoy, ahora es muy fácil para mí parecer una estatua. Entonces lo huelo antes de que Stefan aparezca: Sangre.

- No te preocupes – acariciándome la mejilla pero no le oigo, sólo veo la sangre y la tomo y bebo y es un majar maravilloso, y mi sed empieza a aplacarse y me siento con mucha fuerza y sólo pienso en cómo ha de saber este manjar del cuello de alguien calentito… rezumante…

- Más – pido pero Stefan no se mueve, creo que está en shock.

- Más – exijo, y no hace nada, así que le meto un empujón y voy a donde me lleva mi olfato, voy a por más sangre.

- Vaya, te estás poniendo perdida – oigo la risa de Damon pero no lo quiero ver, quiero que me deje alimentarme, no tengo humor para sus cosas, le rujo y sigo a lo mio… uhmmm.

- Basta – me dice agarrándome – he dicho ¡basta! – me grita y me saca de la nevera a la fuerza, no puedo hacer nada contra él, y el muy cretino lo sabe y me guiña un ojo. Tras intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas me rindo y me relajo, me limpio la boca con la manga de la camiseta

- Oh – exclamo "vaya pinta debo tener", pienso.

- Eso es quedarse muy corto- se ríe de mí el muy….

- Ya puedes soltarme – le pido.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunta tan seductoramente como sólo él sabe – Quisiera tener algo para comer mañana, si no te importa – me guiña.

- Seguro – digo tratando de parecer enfadada pero creo que mi boca me ha traicionado y he sonreído.

Me aparto de él y me siento contra la pared ocultando mi cara entre las manos.

- Bienvenida al vampirismo – me dice con arrogancia, y me enfado, y quiero… oh, ya no sé lo que quiero, y comienzo a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Siento como los brazos de Damon me rodean. Me siento tan bien aquí que me dejo ir, suelto todo lo que siento.

- Elena – me susurra y yo me desarmo.

- Yo sólo quería una vida normal, yo quería ser normal, tener amigos normales, no merezco esto, no merezco que me pasen estas cosas – lloro enfadada con todo y con todos y le golpeo aunque él no tenga la culpa.

- Lo sé, tranquila – me consuela.

- Yo no quería ser un vampiro – lo he dicho, ya está, lo he dicho.

- Yo tampoco – me reconoce y me deja congelada. Le miro a los ojos asombrada ante su confesión.

- Yo nunca quise serlo, yo… - me acaricia y veo la sinceridad, veo el amor en sus ojos - ojalá hubiera sido humano cuando yo… ojalá yo hubiera podido… -

En menos de un segundo se aparta y no sé que ha pasado.

- Sí, ya puedes pasar Stefan. La crisis ya ha pasado – dice mirándome y entonces lo oigo, Stefan se acerca, él no quiere que nos vea juntos.

Un apenado Stefan atraviesa la puerta de la mazmorra cuando se para al contemplar las bolsas de sangre aprovecho para limpiarme un poco y recomponerme un poco para que no me vea así y se preocupe.

Stefan abre los ojos me mira acercándose a mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta y yo lo abrazo porque me ha quitado la vista de Damon y lo miro sobre su hombro para verlo agachar la cabeza y marcharse. Verlo me rompe el corazón y me apretó más a Stefan buscando consuelo.

- Vamos arriba, tienes que descansar – me dice Stefan.

- Vamos – respondo tomándolo de la mano.

Vamos juntos al cuarto a dormir, la verdad es que no me siento nada cansada, quizá sea toda la sangre que acabo de tomar. Vaya la que acabo de montar. Stefan se ha reído.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sonriendo por mis recuerdos.

- Estaba pensando en lo que dirá Katherine cuando sepa que eres un vampiro – me contesta.

- Oh – exclamo porque no sé que decir, Katherine… me da escalofríos pensar en ella.

Entramos en el cuarto de Stefan y me paro a contemplar todas las cosas que hay ahí, todos los muebles, libros estanterías…

Stefan se acerca a tomar mi cara entre sus manos, le cojo de los brazos e intento sonreírle.

- Soy yo – susurra - ¿verdad? Soy yo – no estoy muy segura de a qué se refiere cuando pone su frente en la mía.

- Te pregunto si es a mí a quien has escogido – repite ahora más claro.

Me quedo en silencio recordando que no hemos hablado, que él aún no lo sabe, que es con Damon con quien hablé y no me dio tiempo hablar con Stefan.

- Sí, Stefan – respondo fiel a mi palabra, fiel a mi elección.

Stefan me besa, me besa con todo su amor, con todas sus ansias…

- Elena, Elena – me susurra. Pero yo no puedo evitar el pensar en otros labios, el pensar en otra voz susurrando mi nombre… el pensar en Damon.

- Stefan – susurro cuando deja de besarme, porque siento que le debo una disculpa.

- Elena – susurra él y le tomo de la barbilla sonriendo con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo decirle nada, no puedo hundirlo.

- Stefan – repito – yo… -me callo, no puedo

- Vamos a la cama – digo sonriendo, ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Stefan me gira hacia sí y me abraza de pronto.

- Lo sé – dice.

- ¿Qué sabes? – pregunto tratando de ocultar mi terror, ¿sabe que pienso en Damon?

- Yo también lo he sentido – confiesa – mientras nos besábamos – me dice con trabajo, se nota que le cuesta hablar – Sé que no estabas conmigo – termina y me hunde, porque me ha sentido, lo sabe.

- Yo estoy contigo – susurro porque es así, no pienso dejarle, no tras lo que nos ha costado estar juntos, él es mi elección.

Me toma de las manos y miro nuestras manos unidas.

- Elena, ¿porqué estás conmigo? – pregunta dulcemente.

- Yo… estoy contigo, Stefan. Yo te quiero – respondo mirándole para dar énfasis a mis palabras.

- Eso lo sé. Pero a veces eso no es suficiente, Elena – sonríe Stefan - ¿Porqué estás conmigo? – me pregunta ahora.

- Es… es como debe ser – respondo sin atreverme a mirarle – Nosotros… tú eres bueno, y me quieres, y me cuidas… me siento a gusto contigo. Yo… te debo mucho – es cierto, es eso lo que pienso.

- ¿Estás conmigo porque estás siendo leal? – me pregunta, creo que le ha dolido.

- ¡No! – me apresuro a gritar, pero veo que no me cree, ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan intuitivo?

- Elena… cuando nos besábamos… he visto lo que pensabas – me dice, y ahora comprendo que no es intuitivo, es que me ha leído el pensamiento, me avergüenzo y tapo mi cara.

- Elena – susurra.

- Yo… eso pasó tan sólo una vez, es sólo… que lo he recordado, se ha colado en mi cabeza y… no he podido evitarlo– intento explicarme no sé por qué.

- Elena, yo no quiero tu lealtad, no quiero tu gratitud – me dice tomándome de las manos de nuevo - Bueno, si las quiero, pero eso es sólo porque yo quiero todo de ti. Te quiero junto a mí en cuerpo y alma, Elena. Y sobre todo quiero sentir esa pasión que has recordado – me pide con dolor, lo veo. Oh, mi dulce Stefan… yo… ya no te deseo…

Lo abrazo y lloro sin poder controlarme, lloro por la verdad de mis sentimientos, no sé qué hacer con ellos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Stefan? – le pregunto desesperada.

- Haz lo que te diga tu corazón, Elena – responde acariciándome, quiere que vaya a Damon, lo sé.

- ¿Pero cómo podría hacerte eso a ti? – pregunto y él toma mi cara entre sus manos.

- ¿Cómo podrías hacértelo a ti misma? ¿Cómo podría yo dejarte hacerlo? – sonríe – Yo quiero que seas feliz, Elena. Y yo ya no puedo hacerte feliz, tampoco me harías feliz a mí, con el tiempo lo habríamos sabido – veo la tristeza en sus ojos, pero veo sinceridad, me da fuerzas, es lo que debo hacer.

- Vete, Elena – susurra y me aprieto más a él, no quiero perderlo

- Vete, Elena. Ve a buscar tu felicidad, vete con Damon – me dice y lo miro llorando.

Lo abrazo y lo beso por última vez. Voy con Damon, mi corazón late de júbilo, con Damon, con Damon…

Entro al cuarto de Damon con miedo, no puedo verlo, pero lo presiento, sé que está ahí

- Creo que te equivocas de habitación – dice entre las sombras.

- Damon… me he equivocado ya tantas veces… que créeme, ahora sé que no lo estoy haciendo- susurro.

Está frente a mí en un segundo.

Lleva la camisa abierta y no puedo dejar de mirar su pecho, sus esculpidos músculos, quiero perder mis manos por ellos, ahora puedo pensarlo, ahora puedo ser libre.

- ¿Vienes a realizar alguna clase de experimento de los tuyos? – me pregunta con una sonrisa, y noto ese tono de voz familiar y socarrón.

- ¿Estás borracho? – pregunto incrédula.

- No tanto… - responde insinuante y divertido.

Está borracho ¡maldito sea! Cuando lo necesito ¡está borracho!

- ¿Estás bien, Elena? – me pregunta creo que preocupado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo… ¡y tú estás borracho! – grito indignada entre la risa y el llanto.

- Déjalo Elena, vete con Stefan. Ya me dirás lo que sea por la mañana – dice y toda mi furia se concentra y le cruzo la cara.

- ¡Me has mentido! – grito volviendo a intentar darle otra bofetada pero él me detiene y me la atraviesa con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo has podido? – pregunto llorando golpeando su pecho. Noto sus fuertes músculos, su piel… lo acaricio con deseo.

- Estoy furiosa contigo – digo mirándole cuando me aparta las manos.

- Bien, Elena, lo capto. No sé qué quieres pero es tarde, estoy cansado. Ya hablaremos en otro momento. Si me disculpas… - me dice alejándose pero no pienso dejarlo ir.

- No – grito, y mi cuerpo me responde de forma sorprendente y me muevo a toda velocidad interceptándolo, casi me caigo.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – pregunto cuando me he recuperado- ¿Por qué ahora descubro que nos conocimos aquella noche? La noche en que murieron mis padres… - él suspira en respuesta.

- ¿Y ya qué más da, Elena? – me pregunta.

- ¿Qué más da? – pregunto yo sin creérmelo.

- Sí, ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué estás tratando de remover? Déjalo estar Elena, vete a descansar. Buenas noches – me aparta y me enfurezco.

- Siempre es todo así contigo, Damon. ¡Eres tan frustrante! – grito y él se vuelve a mi y me avasalla.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Elena? ¿Qué más quieres? – pregunta – No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy más que bien como puedes ver– sonríe señalándose pero sé que no es verdad, no está bien - No voy a hacer ninguna locura, puedes irte a descansar tranquila. Stefan te debe estar esperando – dice echándome.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – pregunto insistente - ¿Por qué me mentiste? – vuelvo a preguntar, no me iré sin que me responda.

- Que Dios me ayude Elena, si no sales por esa puerta ahora mismo te sacaré yo a la fuerza – me amenaza – Stefan. Te. Está. Esperando.

- Stefan no me está esperando – respondo sin darme cuenta - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – me pregunta, y me doy cuenta que he mencionado a Stefan, pero aun no quiero que lo sepa, no sin que me responda.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – le ignoro y sigo a lo mio.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos cediendo ni un milímetro, enfadados, orgullosos.

- No me refería a eso – me dice – Te preguntaba por qué no te está esperando Stefan – repite con una calma que sé que no tiene.

- No quieras cambiarme de tema, te estoy preguntando por qué me mentiste, porqué me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo – le digo, no pienso dejarle que se salga con la suya.

- ¿Por qué no te está esperando Stefan? – me pregunta él, ahora estamos jugando, y me encanta.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – pregunto yo también juguetona.

- Puedo estar así toda la noche, Elena – dice - ¿Por qué no te está esperando Stefan?

- Yo toda la eternidad – sonrío, "ahora soy un vampiro Damon", pienso - ¿Por qué me mentiste, Damon? – insisto.

Damon me zarandea y me grita.

- ¿Por qué no te está esperando Stefan, Elena?.

- ¡Porque sabe que quiero estar contigo! – grito y veo como me suelta.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta casi sin que pueda oírle.

- Sí, contigo estúpido cabezota – continúo con mi discurso – Y he venido aquí a hablar contigo, a decírtelo, pero descubro que estás… borracho. Y como siempre diciendo tonterías. Y me he puesto furiosa, porque estoy muy enfadada contigo – sigo hablando sin parar, estoy como una moto- estoy furiosa por haberme mentido, porque todo este tiempo tú ya me conocías y sabías quién era yo y has estado fingiendo conmigo. Estoy enfadada por apartarme de ti, por manipular mi mente y no darme ninguna opción… pero lo que más me enfada es que creyeras que no me mereces. Que como siempre ocultes todo lo bueno en ti, que no me dejes ver todo lo que haces por mí, que me hayas tenido siempre engañada. ¡Por eso estoy furiosa! - grito y respiro hondo al acabar.

- Damon, di algo – le pido, se ha quedado petrificado y me asusta.

- Damon – digo y le veo que una lágrima cae por su mejilla, y recuerdo otra lágrima, cuando me dijo que me quería y la tomo en mis manos.

- ¿Tan difícil es creer que te quiero? – pregunto, y me mira extasiado, y me besa.

Nos besamos con pasión, recorro su piel, lo desnudo, me arrastra a la cama y río completamente feliz, reímos mientras nos besamos y nos desnudamos poco a poco y hacemos el amor… como siento que vamos a hacer durante toda la eternidad, porque ya somos uno, porque me siento en casa, porque me siento completa, porque ya nada da miedo.

Me susurra que me quiere y se deja caer en mí, exhausto… enamorado… como yo.

Estamos en la cama abrazados y me pone su anillo, lo miro.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mirando mi mano.

- Hasta que encuentres uno, este es tuyo – me dice besando mis nudillos.

- No puedo aceptarlo – le regaño.

- Yo no pienso dejarte que no lo aceptes – insiste y ya no puedo negarle nada.

- Damon – claudico negando con la cabeza.

- Al final no contestaste a mi pregunta – le digo al rato y él me sonríe y se acerca a besarme.

- No es que me hayas dejado hablar – contesta con sorna y yo me acerco a él.

- Ahora puedes – digo.

- ¿El qué? – me pregunta insinuando lo que no es acariciando mi muslo

- Damon… - le regaño sonriente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Elena? – se molesta - ¿Qué porqué no te dije nunca que ya nos conocíamos? No sé porque lo hice, lo cierto es que cuando supe que Stefan andaba detrás de ti, fue una sensación muy extraña. Yo sabes que por aquel entonces sólo quería que Stefan sufriera y quería encontrar… -

- A Katherine – termino por él, y me mira con miedo.

- Damon, yo sé que amabas a Katherine, no me importa. Y sé que todo en tu vida lo has hecho siempre por amor – digo tocando su pecho, para que vea que es verdad.

- Si te borré la memoria fue porque no quise que estuvieras aquí, no quise que tuvieras nada que ver con mi mundo. Te vi tan hermosa, tan valiente, tan coqueta – nos sonreímos, es tan fácil ahora – pensé que eras demasiado dulce como para acercarte a mí. Por eso quise que encontraras lo que buscabas, la felicidad que merecías… y me aparté de tu lado – dice.

- Qué tonto no saber que mi felicidad estaba precisamente ahí, a tu lado – le digo acurrucándome junto a él y me besa los cabellos.

- No debiste borrarme la memoria – repito al rato.

- Lo sé, lo siento – me dice él y me acerco a mirarlo.

- Pero ya te tengo calado – sonrío.

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunta con esa maravillosa sonrisa de felicidad.

- Sí, ya te lo dije, quieres aparentar que no sientes nada, que nada ni nadie te importa, pero en el fondo tu corazón es de oro, darías la vida por alguien a quien quieres, eres noble, eres valiente, eres dulce, eres tierno – no me deja seguir y comienza a besarme, creo que no le gusta que le hable bien de él.

- ¿Soy todo eso? – pregunta tímido mientras me pierdo en su cuerpo.

- Y cabezota, y atrevido, y divertido, peligroso… y muy muy sexy – sonrío saboreando sus formas y le acaricio el trasero, me besa en respuesta.

- También pensé que debías ser un dios del sexo… - gimo al sentirlo contra mí – me alegra ver que no me he equivocado.

- Tú tampoco estás mal, mi querida Elena – dice mordiéndome el labio, y ya me vuelvo loca del todo de placer a su lado.

EPILOGO

Damon y yo nos unimos y afrontamos juntos la eternidad. Descubrimos a la mañana siguiente que Stefan se había marchado, seguimos adelante sin él echándole mucho de menos, creo que sobre todo Damon.

Por eso me alegré cuando nos contactó. Lo vemos en el cementerio, juntos como estaremos para siempre, él nos ve, sonríe, Damon y él se abrazan… Es perfecto.


End file.
